1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jump rope simulators and more particularly pertains to a new jump rope simulator for providing an exercise workout simulating the jumping of a jump rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jump rope simulators is known in the prior art. More specifically, jump rope simulators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art jump rope simulators include U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,777; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,899; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,123; U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,149; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,236.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new jump rope simulator. The inventive device includes a pair of hand-held units. Each unit includes a handle and a flexible cord. The handle has opposite first and second ends. One of the ends of the flexible cord is coupled to the first end of the handle such that the flexible cord may be twirled about a twirling axis extending from the handle.
In these respects, the jump rope simulator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an exercise workout simulating the jumping of a jump rope.